


Wildfire

by CajunSpice714



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Ben Solo is a good man, F/M, IDK If there will be smut., Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Traumatic Events, Multi, The Reylogan Soulmate AU No one asked for, this is going to be fluffy, wartime memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: In small town West Virginia, two sisters visit their cousin for her wedding. One encounters her past, the other her future, and neither really knows what exactly fate has in store for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInQueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/gifts).



> For LostInQueue who gave the amazing prompt! Special thanks to MyJediLife for betaing the first chapter for me!

The first time he sees her, she’s wearing a pale blue strapless dress that reaches her knees in the front and her heels in the back, and she has a crown of flowers braided into her hair. She’s with two other girls, whom he has met before, Kira, who is her literal twin but in dark blue, her hair done up in some sort of mohawk braid, while the other is the blushing bride, a beauty in white that is Sylvia Harrison - soon to be Logan. He wonders for a moment at the freckled skin of this lovely young woman he has yet to meet - but keeps to himself as he watches the wedding party congregate in the room off of the chapel where Jimmy and Sylvia’s wedding is to take place. The guests have been seated, and Clyde licks his lips nervously. 

Under normal circumstances, there would have been a wedding rehearsal with the entire wedding party, but Sylvia’s family had missed a flight and had only just come in that morning. “Clyde? Clyde!” Mellie’s hand in front of his face draws his attention away from Sylvia and her family, and down to his little sister who is dressed in a royal blue dress identical to the dresses of the other bridesmaids. “Clyde, come on. You’re supposed to walk with Rey, remember?” Mellie gives him a gentle shove, and Clyde frowns, crossing his arms over his chest as he dips his head to speak softly to his sister.

“She’s never met me. I don’t want to scare the girl,” he admits, and Mellie lets out a loud laugh before dragging him by his good hand to stand near the object of his observation of not two minutes before.

“Rey, Clyde. Clyde, Rey.” Mellie flounces off to link arms with their cousin Ben, grinning a cheshire grin.

“Hello.” Rey’s little chirped greeting surprises him, and he looks down at her with a nervous smile. 

“Hello.” He responds, looking around for a moment, unsure what exactly to say. “So.. You and me.” 

Rey blinks up at him for a moment, and Clyde starts to panic internally, mentally cursing himself for not thinking of a more intelligent greeting, but his thoughts are cut short by a soft giggle from the girl at his side. His heart beats a little faster as her small hand curls around his bicep, and he can feel the warmth of her palms sink into his skin through his shirt. He doesn’t know if she notices the shiver he gives, but before he can look to see they are ready to begin.

The wedding is over so quickly that Clyde feels he has only blinked once before the wedding party and guests have moved from the church to the Duck Tape for the reception. His bar is decked out nicely, and Clyde can’t help but smile at how happy everyone seems to be. Mellie is flirting with Joe Bang, her little feet bare propped up in his lap, her head thrown back in laughter while Sylvia and Jimmy dance their dance amid admirers and well-wishers. It makes Clyde’s heart happy to see his siblings both happy, but also heavy with his own loneliness. He sticks to serving the reception instead of participating, his mind going blissfully blank as he serves on autopilot. 

It isn’t until an hour into the reception party that he notices Rey has sat herself at the other end of the bar, sitting apart from everyone else, her wide caramel eyes flitting from person to person and thing to thing every so often, observing. “What can I getcha?” Clyde asks, keeping his eyes on the glass in hand.

“What do you recommend?” Her voice is soft, and it does things to Clyde that he hasn’t felt since his time in Iraq. A trickle of fear curls down his spine at her soft-spoken manner, and his eyes wander to her face where a shy smile tips the corners of her mouth upward. The fear is encompassed and overshadowed by his need to protect, to tuck this small, shy girl under his arm and keep her there forever.

“I.. uhm--” 

“Rey!” Rey’s twin, Kira, bounces over, her hair falling from its braid and a wide grin upon her face. “Rey, come here. I think I’ve found someone you’d like to meet.” Her sister tugs on her hand, but Rey shakes her head. 

“I-I’m not really up for it, Kira.” Her voice is still soft. and he flushes when her eyes meet his.

“Really? This is a party Rey, you should get out of your shell and live a little. Find someone to get to know and maybe you’ll like it here and want to stay.” With that, Kira flounces off and Clyde notices, only from his experience as a bartender all these years, the flash of hurt that sparks across Rey’s perfectly freckled face. Turning before he can get caught staring again, Clyde mixes a drink before setting it on the bar top in front of Rey.

“I call it the Blossom.” He nods down to the drink, drawing Rey’s eyes from himself to the glass as he drops a dollop of grenadine into the drink, watching the smile that spreads across Rey’s face once more as she watches the red liquid spread across the orange drink.

“It looks like a flower blooming,” she coos approvingly and Clyde nods, turning to tend to another customer who draws his attention, completely gone for the lonely girl at the end of the bar.

* * *

  
  


Kira frowns as she watches the people around her, humming along with the music and nursing a beer. She had been introduced to the Logans before, when she had come down to stay with Sylvia for a few days before the fall wedding had been planned. The Logan’s hadn’t really struck her interest at that point, she had been 19 and fresh out of college with a welding degree, six thousand dollars, and freedom under her wings. 

However one member, a cousin named Ben Solo, certainly sparked her curiosity. They had spent a couple of nights together, him showing her the best that the Eastern Seaboard could offer, before Kira had disappeared into the wild blue yonder to do what she did best. Kira is not, by any means, a homebody; she lived the club life for 2 years, earning her keep when she needed to, but overall just living life as she had seen fit. In the back of her mind, however, she had worried for her sister. 

Out of the two of them, Kira had been wilder, more chaotic, and Rey had been the voice of reason. She had felt guilty about leaving Rey in London when she had come abroad, however, she couldn’t stand to stay where they had been any longer. Bad memories had led her to leave, and why shouldn’t she leave when she was able?

A tap on her shoulder causes Kira to startle before a smile spreads across her face. “ Hello Ben,” She coos, turning on her bar stool to grin up at the goateed man. It was uncanny how much he looked like a slimmer version of Clyde. He twisted her bar stool until he was able to stand between her legs, his mouth latching onto her earlobe and sending a thrill down her spine. 

“Kira, my love,” he croons, nipping her earlobe before brushing his nose along her temple. “You never called me when you got back in state.” His voice sounds disappointed but Kira just grins, pressing a kiss to his cheek before nipping his jaw. 

“I didn’t have the time. Why should I have?” She pulls away, a coy grin playing across her lips. 

“Well, aside from ‘the best sex you’ve ever had’, “ Ben says softly, causing Kira to blush before she shakes her head.

“No Ben.” She whispers, pressing her hands against his chest and leaning back, looking around to see if anyone had noticed the exchange. They couldn’t do this. Not here, not now. “We can’t do this here. I don’t want to ruin Sylvia's night.” She shakes the hair from her eyes and sighs, catching sight of her sister over Ben’s shoulder. “I can’t leave my sister alone either.” 

“I think she’ll be fine.” Ben turns to look in the same direction that Kira is and laughs gently. “I guarantee you she’ll be fine. I’ve never seen Clyde look at someone like that before. I’m pretty sure he’ll keep an eye out for her. Clyde is good people.”

“Be that as it may,” Kira started to protest.

“No. No protesting. We’re going to talk about this.” When Kira opens her mouth to complain, Ben kisses her briefly, leaving her stunned and breathless for a moment. “ Tonight, Kira.” 

Kira sighs, shaking her head again, but downs her beer and stands. “Lemme talk to Mells,” she whispers, handing Ben the bottle before making her way over to where Mellie Logan sits, cuddled up to an older man and grinning like the cat who had gotten the cream.

“Mellie, can you do me a favor?” Kira asks, leaning close to her new cousin-in-law, “Can you keep an eye on Rey for me? I’ve got some things to tend to and I don’t want anything to happen to her.” 

Mellie hums, a grin spreading across her face as she looks over to where Kira’s eyes have settled on Rey. “Judging by that shy little smile on her face, she’s going to be just fine. ‘Specially if she’s as taken with Clyde as he seems to be with her. I’ve never seen him talk to someone so much in one night.” Mellie turns her grin back to Kira. “Loves like wildfire, you know. It catches and then spreads like nothin’ ya ever saw b’fore. Go, run along with my cousin. Clyde’ll keep an eye on her, and I’ll keep an eye on him. Shoo shoo.” Kira straightens but sighs, nodding slowly. 

“Alright. Well… Just... Just tell her I’ll be back.”

“Mmhm.” Mellie snaps her gum, shooing Kira away with her hand before turning her attention back to her gentleman friend. 

Kira sighs again before returning to Ben, sparing a glance over her shoulder at Rey, smiling at the shy smile that has spread across her sister’s face as she gazes at her drink. She stalks pass Ben and lets the door swing back, not caring if he was following, but knowing he was just the same.

“I told you. Clyde is good people.” Ben tells Kira once they’re in the parking lot. Kira shrugs.

“I’ll take your word for it Ben,” she whispers, frowning at her shoes. She honestly wants to be anywhere but here at the moment, feeling anything but these feelings that she feels for Ben Solo, roguish miscreant from New York City. He takes her hand but she doesn’t look up until her back meets the side of the barn, her wrist pinned beside her head and the length of Ben’s entire body pressed along hers, trapping her to the wood.

“Now, little Harrison, why didn’t you call me?” 

* * *

Rey sighs softly as she watches Kira leave with a man that looks eerily like Clyde. “You alright there, darlin?” Clyde’s smooth voice drawls as he moves to stand in front of her at the bar, carefully wiping down a glass as he looks at her with concern.

“I’m fine, thank you, Clyde.” She states softly, eyes following her sister until the door closes behind the pair. “Just thinking about the return flight home, I suppose.” Rey gives a noncommittal shrug before sipping her drink.

“If I may be honest, darlin’?You don’t seem to have the excited look of someone who is about to head home.” Clyde gives a nod of his head before turning away from her to hang the glass in its place, sliding a beer across the bartop to a waiting customer before returning his attention to her.

“I…” Rey looks down at her drink, a frown set on her face as she contemplates her next words. She feels a draw to this large, kind man, however, while she can’t completely and unequivocally fall into him like the hard beating in her chest suggests she do, she does allow herself to relax a bit when his eyes are on her. “I don’t really have a home.” She whispers, giving a shrug as she keeps her eyes down, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up along her neck and across her cheeks. 

“You...What’s that mean?” Clyde asks, and Rey flinches when he moves his hand, realizing too late that he had only meant to stroke the hair on his chin, his eyes wide when she looks up, his hand frozen along his jaw. “Wha-” He looks over his shoulder before moving to lean on the bar, both real and metal hands reaching for her own. Rey doesn’t draw back when warm skin touches her hand, but she does drop her eyes back to her drink, willing the tears that have sprung into her eyes to not fall. 

“Who hurt you darlin’? I promise folk around here aren’t like that. I-If you feel unsafe wherever you’re goin’, I’m sure Sylvia and Jimmy wouldn’t mind putting you up for a bit. A-although… living with newly-weds probably wouldn’t be the best.” He stands a bit, and Rey’s eyes follow the motion, sniffling a bit in hopes of keeping the tears at bay. “Your sister has plans to stay with Mellie for a bit, maybe you could join her. I-I’d offer my spare room but--”

“I-It’s fine.” Rey whispers, shaking her head as she finally pulls her hands away to take another sip of her drink. “I’m fine.” Her voice sounds flat and fake even to her own ears.

“You don’t have to do nothin’ you don’t want to.” Clyde tells her, and Rey can only sniffle and nod. She knows in her heart that Kira is right, her smart sister who had left as soon as she was able to. While Rey still works for their awful step-father to pay off their mother’s debt, she knows she could find a nice job, get a work visa, and just stay here - but she also knows that Unkar Plutt was not the type of man to give up on something when he deemed it his, especially when he knows exactly where she was headed.

Sniffling, Rey shifts again. “I-I’ll figure it out. Thank you,” she tells Clyde, pulling a bill from her purse to offer to him.

“It’s on the house, sweetheart,” Clyde whispers, his chocolate eyes locking with hers for a few moments before he nods, turning to tend to other patrons at the bar.

* * *

  
  


Kira can't help but sigh for what feels like the hundredth time as she shakes loose hair from her eyes. She glances up at Ben, but refuses to look him in the eye. She focuses on his nose, long and bold, his full, slightly chapped lips, and the dimple that appears in his cheek when he gives her his trademark smirk. “Why didn’t you call me?” She hears him ask again, watching how his lips move as he speaks.

She can feel his voice rumble through her chest when he’s this close, and it sends a thrill through her core. “I don’t know. I just… When you’re around I just feel like I don’t know anything, like I’m still a lost little girl that I don’t want to be. I don’t want to be in a crowd full of people screaming for attention all of the time, Ben.” 

“You’d never have to scream for attention from me,” Ben’s voice is a soft, dulcet tone, and his nose runs up her neck from her collarbone to her ear, causing her to shiver in a manner that has nothing to do with the slightly chilled outside air. 

“But I do. You’re a lawyer in LA, Ben. That’s… LA is worse than NYC. I can’t stand the bustle of the city any more. Sylvia has offered to let me stay with her until I find someplace more comfortable, but…”

“Give me the chance to prove myself to you.” She’s never heard a man beg before, but the broken tone of Ben’s voice makes Kira’s heart break. “Please,” His plea is a soft, broken thing that is the last straw for the dam Kira had been building to hold back the tears. “I-I can take time off of work. Mr. Snoke can reassign my cases and… and I’ll stay as long as you want me to just, please… Please let me try.” 

Kira’s hands are on his chest again and she presses, surprised when he gives in and moves, his arms falling to his sides as she steps away from the wall, wrapping her arms around herself. “I…”

“I’ll prove it to you, sweetheart.” He steps forward, grasping her wrist to pull her closer before pressing a kiss more delicate than any they had shared before to her mouth.

* * *

  
  


Clyde hums along with the song playing over the sound system, washing glasses in the sink while watching Jimmy and Sylvia slow dance to their first song as husband and wife. He can’t keep the smile from his face as he watches his older brother. Clyde knows the divorce from Bobbi Jo had hit Jimmy hard, but here they are, celebrating Jimmy and Sylvia - and he knows deep in his heart that this match is made to last. Everything seems at peace, everyone content, until his eyes drift to the little lady at the end of the bar. Clyde is struck then with how odd tonight is, he and Rey seemingly being the only ones who aren't paired up, and judging by the way Rey is frowning into her empty glass she isn’t as pleased about it as she had seemed earlier.

Without really putting much thought into it, Clyde leaves the bar for a moment, going over to the DJ to request a song. He knows that the song is a little silly, coming from one of those times he had sat and watched music videos with Sadie, but he does recall Mellie telling him that the song would be a sweet one to dance to at a wedding. A round of applause goes up as Sylvia and Jimmy’s dance ends, and the beginnings of the song Clyde had asked for comes on, and Clyde clears his throat and stalks over to where Rey sits, still frowning at her glass. 

“Can.. Can I have this dance?” He asks, offering his good hand.

Rey blinks up at him with wide eyes, and he realises that the entire bar has gone silent. Rey’s cheeks flush pink and she nods slowly, licking her lips before accepting his hand and allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. “I..I don’t know how to dance.” Rey whispers, and Clyde chuckles gently.

“You just need the right teacher, darlin’. Here, let me lead and you’ll have it in no time.” When she slips her hand into his palm he just looks at their joined hands for a few moments. Sure, he’s held hands with other girls before, and sure, Sadie holds his hand all the time when they’re together, but this touch is electric, and warmth spreads from his fingers to his toes and Rey gasps softly. 

They both know what has just happened. He dips down before Rey can pull away, pressing his lips to her temple, and resting his mechanical arm around her waist. “Breathe. We’ll talk about it in a few minutes. Just…. Just act like nothin’s happened.” 

He starts them swaying slowly, humming along with the song and leading Rey though a simple two step. He earns himself a giggle when he twirls her under his arm, and the next time she’s in his arms again he can feel she’s relaxed a bit. He sings the words to the song under his breath and Rey hums along. He knows that if she’ll have him, that this is where he would like to stay. Nothing good ever happens to the Logans, but in the span of a year many, many great things have happened - and he couldn’t be more grateful.

* * *

  
  


Rey panics for about 2.5 seconds when her palm heats in Clyde’s. She had read about this happening, but had never seen it, apparently it is as rare as identical twins, but also extremely common in said statistic - but Rey has never dared to dream it would ever happen to her. The world had shifted on its axis for a minute, and she worried briefly if she was going to faint before warm lips were pressed to her temple, and for some reason that simple action and Clyde’s deep voice in her ear melted all of the anxiety away.

Soulmarked pairs are meant to be perfect matches, some divine magic that is as rare as they come, but the pairs are supposed to complement each other perfectly, one’s boldness drawing the other out of shyness, one able to ease the fears and anxieties of the other, and this thought makes her fear even more. Many people have tried to claim the bonds didn’t exist. What if Clyde is one of those people?

_ If he was one of those people he wouldn’t still be holding you and trying to get you to smile by being silly with you out here on this dance floor. _ The voice in her head sounds an awful lot like old Maz, Rey’s boss, and she can’t help but smile, realizing that yes, Clyde is trying his hardest to get her to smile, trying to soothe the panic that has slowly encroached upon the small bubble of sudden happiness and hope Rey feels crawling to the surface. As they dance she can’t help but observe him, a soothing weight of peace and calm settling over her as he sings along with the song. She can see herself loving this man, yes, after all he is a man that can provide. He has a strong stature, a calm soothing nature and even with only one hand he still manages to live life to its fullest, including running his own business. Could Rey leave everything she has ever known behind for a grand adventure into the wilderness of West Virginia to be with a man whom she had just met? She knows she wouldn’t ask him to give up all he has built to move to London with her. Where would she--

Clyde’s deep voice pulls her out of her panic - like being pulled into the warmest embrace or a hot shower on a cold day. “You’re thinking too hard, darlin’. We’ll talk about it later. Just enjoy yourself, on the house tonight. Alright?” He gives her one last twirl, causing Rey to giggle aloud before she thumps back against his chest. 

“I’ll try.” She whispers and Clyde nods, kissing her temple again before dipping into a bow and turning to return to his post at the bar, a warm smile settling on his face instead of the stoic expression he had donned before. Maybe this won’t be so bad.


	2. A touch of the hand

Kira settles into the black leather seat of Ben’s rental with a soft sigh, fixing her lipstick in the mirror. She doesn’t know how to tell him, or what to even say. She wants someone who wants her because they want her, not because of some stupid palmprint that is engraved into her skin like a birthmark. When it had happened, they had been rutting against the back wall of some club in Huntington. He had hiked her skirt up to grab at the bare skin of the back of her thigh to hoist her leg up higher, and she had felt his palm burn into her. They had laughed it off as some static electricity and continued forward, cementing themselves to each other in more ways than what they had intended.

“Kira?” 

Her attention is drawn to the tall, plaid-clad man settling into the driver’s seat of the car. Ben Solo looked just as good as the day she had met him and she couldn’t get the devastating thought out of her head that him wanting her was a dream come true - but she was steadfast in her desire to have someone love her because they wanted to, not because they had to.

“Will you please just talk to me? I’ve talked to my boss’ assistant and told them I’m taking my vacation time. If he fires me he fires me, hell I’ve been wanting to quit anyway. Maybe this will be-” 

“Why are you doing this?” Kira hears herself ask. “Why are you bothering with me now? I left because I wanted to. I didn’t return your calls because I didn’t want to.” She doesn’t startle when Ben starts the car, but she does jump when Ben’s hand takes not her knee but her own hand.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night. It’s not some sex thing either. I don’t know what it is about you but you just...”

“It’s been four years, Ben. “

“Four years and I still have thought about you every single day. It’s absolutely crazy but I can't seem to get you out of my head. Why is that so hard to believe?" 

They drive in silence for a while before Kira lets out a soft pitiful laugh. “You should hate me,” she whispers. 

She can feel Ben’s eyes on her but she doesn’t stop the tears that are streaking her eye makeup and she knows she’ll look like a raccoon later but she can’t get them to stop.

“I don’t know why but I can’t hate you. You’ve been this constant thought in my head for as long as I can remember.” Ben pulls over and shuts off the car. Kira can see him turn in his seat to face her, reaching for her. 

“I had an abortion, Ben!” Her voice is louder than she had anticipated as she sobs out the half-shouted admission. 

She moves to get out of the car, unable to stand to be in a confined space with him any longer. She paces away from the car with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. 

Warm hands ward off the chill in the air as Ben grabs her, not roughly but well enough to stop her and turn her around. “What are you talking about Kira?” 

She refuses to look him in the eyes, her sobs hiccupping from her throat as she shakes her head. 

“Hey. Hey, talk to me, please.” His hand is shaking as it moves up to cup her jaw. “Please.” His voice is pitifully small as he pleads with her and she feels her heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

“I…” Kira licks her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. “It was a month after our encounter when I found out and I was terrified. I was nineteen Ben! I couldn’t handle a baby on my own and I wasn’t going to put it in the system like my sister and I were and I wasn’t going to ruin your life by barging back into it and demanding you support something I didn’t want.” She tries feebly to push away from him. 

He surprises her when he pulls her closer, one lean arm wrapping around her lower back and the other cradling her head against his chest as he sways them. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she hears him whisper and she can only sob harder. “I should have gone after you and tried harder. I’m sorry you went through that alone.”

“It’s worse.” Kira’s voice is muffled against Ben’s chest her breathing hard as she tries to make the words leave her mouth. “It’s so much worse.” 

“Whatever you think is worse than going through that alone can’t possibly be.” Ben replies and Kira feels him press a kiss to the top of her head. “Breathe for me little one.”

Kira obeys, taking a shallow breath before spitting out the words she had dreaded saying. “W-We’re soulmates, Ben. Wh-When I went to get it done the nurse asked me if my soulmate knew. I didn’t even realize you had marked me until she had said something. Y-your hand print is on the back of my thigh.” 

Ben goes still and Kira pulls away, sniffling as she looks up at him but his attention is focused on his palm.

* * *

  


Rey sits at the bar, nursing a Blossom while looking over the scars that line her palm. While she still had calluses from her hard work, there is a new scar now: one that ran from just below her forefinger and down along the crest of her thumb before stopping at her wrist. It’s wider in some parts than others and she wonders at it for far longer than she should.

“Roadside bomb took my forearm,” Clyde’s drawl pulls Rey from her thoughts and she looks up at him, cheeks heating at being caught. 

“This scar.” He traces the mark along Rey’s palm and warm electricity follows his finger and curls up her arm, causing her to close her hand around his finger with a soft startled giggle. “This scar was when I saved two of my men. I broke through the winda’ of the neighboring transport with my hands and managed to pull two of ‘em from the wreck. We’re the only three to survive.” 

The topic was dark, but Rey is glad he had survived. 

She looks around, noticing that their moment hasn’t been noticed by anyone because the bar had emptied sometime in the hour since they had danced.

“I-I’m glad you survived.” Rey whispers, face still warm as she looks to their hands where she is still holding his finger. 

Clyde slides his fingers under hers, spreading her hand open before curling his fingers between hers with a shy sort of smile. 

“Hi. I’m Clyde Logan. I’m thirty-two and the owner of this here bar.”

Rey felt her cheeks heat as she looks down at their laced fingers, smiling shyly to herself. 

“Hello. I’m Rey Harrison. I’m almost twenty-four and I’m a literature teacher by day and a mechanic by night.”

“A mechanic, eh?” Clyde’s voice lifts a bit in question.

Rey moves to pull away. “I’ll have you know I’m the best mechanic in the shop I work, thank you.” 

Clyde holds fast to her hand, his deep chuckle causing her to pause. “I wasn’t going to say anything negative; I was going to say I bet you are good at it because you have such small hands.”

“And what’s wrong with small hands?”

“Nothin’ I was just sayin’ I can imagine you can reach things big fumbling fingers like mine can’t reach.” He gives a shrug and Rey relaxes, feeling her shoulders slump slowly.

“I like your fingers.” She murmurs and Clyde laughs.

“I like your fingers too,” he responds shifting to lean on his elbows, just that much closer to Rey. “I’m glad it was you.” 

He’s not looking at her, not really. She can see that his mind is far away, even though it feels like his chocolate gaze is boring holes into her very soul and she shifts slightly, licking her lips.

“Where do we go from here?” She watches as Clyde refocuses on her and he shrugs. 

“Wherever you’d like to go darlin’. Just ‘cause we sparked don’t mean nothin. As thrilled as I would be to get to know you and have that connection all them learned scientists talk about I’m not gonna force you into somethin’ you don’ wanna be a part of. I may be lonely but I’m not a monster.” 

He moves to pull his hand away but an embarrassing noise escapes Rey’s throat and she blushes when he pauses. Carefully, he slides his palm back over hers and she settles, giving him a tentative smile.

“I’d like to get to know you some before I make my decision, Clyde Logan. I’d like my soulmate to like me for me, not because of some mark. Just like Kira with Ben.” She takes his hand in hers, tracing her fingers over the scar that mars his broad palm.

“What about Ben and Kira?” Clyde asks, his voice has changed a bit but Rey has her attention mostly fixated on studying his wide palm. 

“Hmm? Oh. He marked her years ago, back when Jimmy and Sylvia had just started courting. She’s got the perfect imprint of his hand right at the split of her arse and thigh.” 

Clyde makes a noise and Rey looks up, startled enough by his broad smile that she drops his hand.

“Ouch,” He winces as his knuckles thud roughly against the bartop. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Rey gasps moving to come around the bar, towel in hand and intent on getting him some ice.

Clyde grabs Rey at the waist, halting her and turning her towards him. She shivers at the feeling of his warm hand at her side and the contrasting cool metal on the other as he steadies her. “But your hand. I’m sorry.” 

Clyde shushes her then, dipping down to her height and brushing some hair from her eyes with his large hand so he can peer into them. He gives her a shy smile and she wants to blush and look away as she has been every other time they lock eyes, but he keeps her attention by sliding his hand over her ear and into her hair. 

“I’m fine. It’s fine. You’re fine.” His voice is smooth like honey and she can feel herself relax. “It’s fine.” 

“Clyde.. I-”

“Shush darlin’ it’s fine.” 

_Is he closer now? What is happening?_ Rey’s eyes leave Clyde’s gaze to flick to his full lips then back up again. _Is he going to kiss me? That’d be okay if he kisses me._

“You’re thinkin’ too loud darlin’” His words are a whisper against her own mouth before the air disappears between them with her gasp and her eyes are closing and his mouth is on hers.

Kissing Clyde Logan is like settling into a bath after a hard run or falling into bed after a long day. His hand is warm in her hair, arm thick and strong around her back as he holds her steadfast to his chest and his lips press to hers. He’s a soft dry heat after a long winter and her lips tingle as if she’s eaten way too many pop-rocks. 

She shifts then; lifting up on to her toes so he doesn’t have to bend as far, smoothing her hands up his plaid covered chest to wrap her arms around his neck and hum into the kiss, briefly wondering if this is how it felt for Kira when she and Ben had kissed for the first time.

* * *

  


Ben sighs gently as he rests his chin atop Kira’s head, thankful for a change that he is ungodly tall. He knows what he wants to do, but he is clueless on how to do it. 

“I took some time off. Let me take you away just you and me for a little while? We can go up to the cabin. It’s gorgeous this time of year especially if it snows. “ He feels Kira pull away and that only makes him want to hold tighter.

“Ben… Ben, are you sure this is what you want to do?” She asks and he can only nod.

He blinks down at her and sighs gently, letting her step away but keeping ahold of her hand. He holds it between both of his hands and kisses her knuckles gently, “I’ll do anything to prove to you that I want _you._ Not some mark on our skin. I wanted you before I knew. I.. I don’t even know where your mark is, no one has pointed it out to me before.”

He kisses her hand again before smiling at her.

“It’s cold. Let’s go back to the car and drive around for a bit at least. I just… I want to give this a proper go before you count me out completely.” 

He smiles when Kira nods before he slips his fingers through hers and leads her back to the car. His mind is a mess of thoughts but when he’s near her everything stills and it feels like it’s just the two of them in the whole entire world.

“I don’t really care that we’re soul bonded,” Ben tells her once they’re both settled and back on the road. “I think that you were it for me the moment we met when I saw you standing with Sylvia at Woodchoppers up in Webster Springs.”

Kira snorts and Ben can see her shaking her head at him. “There’s no such thing as love at first sight, Ben.”

“What about love at first kiss? Cos I knew, I know I knew when we kissed that night that I had to get to know you. I was just in a bad place and you didn’t seem to want to be chased so I didn’t chase.” He reaches out across the gap in their seats to take her hand giving her a smile. “Please don’t count me out just yet.” 

“Alright.” Happiness zips through Ben’s chest at her simple word and he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.

The rest of their drive is a quiet one until they pull onto an almost hidden side lane. 

“It’s snowing.” Ben notes and Kira hums gently in response, still seemingly lost in her own head. 

When he pulls up to the cabin it’s past midnight, but Ben hopes that Kira will agree to stay with him, even for just a little while. “Stay with me, for the night at least.” He asks squeezing her hand gently. “Nothing has to happen, I just want to catch up and spend some time with you.”

“You don’t have to placate me, Ben.” Kira’s voice was soft but strong. “I would have told you to take me home if I didn’t want to be with you.” 

She gives his hand a squeeze before stepping out of the car, shivering in the cold air. Everything smells crisp and clean when Ben gets out and moves to the trunk to get his bag and the backpack Kira had retrieved from one of the vehicles before they had left. He comes around to take Kira’s hand again before leading her up the stairs to the front door of the cabin a smile on his lips. 

Once they enter he hums, setting down their bags and flipping the switch a couple of times before pulling out his phone. 

“Let me go flip the breaker,” he says. 

He presses a kiss to Kira’s hand before stepping away, allowing her to pull her own phone from her bag to light her way. He treks through the house to the basement and finds the panel easily cheering to himself when he flips the main breaker and the overhead light flickers on. He gathers an armful of wood and makes his way back upstairs. 

“The heat will take a while to warm the entire house so I’ll go ahead and start a fire in here. If it’s not warm enough to sleep in the bedrooms yet I’ll pull out the sofa for you and I’ll sleep in th--” suddenly his words die in his throat. 

He feels like he’s seeing her for the first time, his heart giving a painful lurch as she pulls her dress over her head. He knows he should look away but his eyes are drawn to her tawny skin and the freckles that line her spine. Her skin has broken out in goosebumps and he wants nothing more than to run his hands along her skin to warm her. 

When he trails his eyes lower, he sees it. His mark like a hot brand in her skin, a pale rose color at the split of her ass and thigh that marks where he had held her close to him as they had connected and become one in so many ways. It’s a beautiful addition to her and he can’t help the swell of pride that wells up within him at the realization that if he works hard enough, this beautiful creature will be his.

She hides her skin with a pair of leggings and an overly large hoodie, and Ben misses the sight greatly but decides to make his presence known. Clearing his throat, he enters the living room, giving her a smile as he sets to making a fire in the hearth. 

“It will take a while for the heater to warm the house. If it’s not warm enough by the time we decide to retire I’ll pull out the couch and you can sleep there and I’ll sleep in the chair,” he offers, looking over his shoulder to give her a smile.

“We could share the bed,” Kira states softly, settling herself down on the couch to watch him work. She gives him a shy smile and Ben nods.

“We can share the bed.” He gives her a bright smile before finally getting the fire to light. “Perfect. Are you hungry? I grabbed non perishables but tomorrow we can go into town and grab something else if you decide you want to spend a bit of time with me.” He gives her a hopeful look before standing to head into the kitchen. 

“I’m not hungry, I could do with a good drink though, all I had was beer and after tonight I could really use something a little bit stronger,” Kira suggests, her voice a bold coo as he feels fingers trail across his shoulders to curl into his hair.

“One drink coming up.” Ben grins, turning to pull her closer pressing her as close as he can get her. “Would you like that up or on the rocks?” He asks leaning down to nip at her collarbone. 

The tug on his hair is paired with a delicate gasp and he grins against her skin as he nips again. He moves from her collarbone up her neck before pressing a kiss to her lips, humming as the entire earth shifts properly onto its axis. Everything feels bold and brightened and new kissing her, like every wrong in his life had been righted and balanced by just her kiss. He shifts his grip on her, fisting one hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and the other in the sweater at her hip but she giggles, purring his name against his lips.

“Ben—” 

The way she says his name is like the first time all over again. Like taking a breath of fresh air after being in the mines all day or crisp morning air after a fresh snowfall. He’s pulled from his own mind when she pushes away, a coy smile on her lips, dark lipstick smeared across her mouth. 

“The rockiest you can make it.” Kira’s sultry voice replies before she’s gone from his arms with a flick of her ponytail against his shoulder and a giggle.


	3. Give your heart a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter diverges from the first two chapters in style. This chapter kind of got away from me so it ended up being a full 2k of just Rey and Clyde.

Clyde Logan once had a way with words. He could write a 10-page paper in a day and graduated in the top 10 in his class. Sure he wasn’t gabby and gorgeous like his sister or the star athlete like his brother, but he had his own niche where he fit and that had been fine for him. He liked books and learning and that had gotten him far in school, sure, but he still felt like he was nothing special growing up. Everyone doted on Jimmy for his talent and Mellie for her looks but Clyde had always been their brother and it had never been any other way.

He had joined the military in hopes that maybe his Pa would look at him with the pride he showed Jimmy for his skills and maybe Ma would gush with the church ladies over how brave her soldier son was, risking his life to protect their country. Two tours in the Middle East had given him the attention he sought but in a different way. It had given him a bearing, a place of leadership that he had taken to like a fish to water, and he had flourished into something more than anything he had ever expected. 

That was until the roadside bomb took out his platoon as they were headed home.

He received medals for his service and condolences for his hand but he had really lost more than that. Everyone could pretend to respect a wounded war veteran but he knew their looks, had heard the gab. The doctor said he had also sustained a Traumatic Brain Injury in the blast. It had taken him a while to recover his speech, to recover the ability to hear past the ringing in his head, to regain proper thought processes that were not centered around the war and combat. Some of the thoughts were PTSD, they had called it. He had seen countless doctors and therapists over the years and it had helped but he knew that things had changed.

Clyde Logan was used to change. He was now used to the looks he got and the whispers and pity, but this change, he wasn’t sure he could get used to this change. The thought of the little lady lurking at the end of the bar had been a constant thought on his mind for the remainder of last night and all of today. He was used to having muddled confused thoughts and having to take his time to think and then talk, but with her everything was as easy as breathing. It startled him how quickly he had gotten used to the thought of always having her around.

Luck had always been a thought on Clyde’s mind. He had strongly believed that there was a Logan family curse, but now it seemed that the tides had turned and all of the negative stuff was being outweighed by good stuff. Jimmy had found Sylvia, they had gotten their money from the heist and Clyde had found a soul mate, something so rare that he wasn’t even sure how he was going to tell his family about it. The soulbond was something Clyde never thought would ever happen to him, however, it seemed that his good luck was running out because the beautiful girl he shared a palm print with didn’t live in the states with him but across the sea in another country.

He could, realistically, sell the bar and open a little pub wherever Rey was set up, that was a thought, but he’d be leaving behind Mellie and Jimmy and Sadie-bug as well and he wasn’t sure he could do that. For his entire life he had family that surrounded him through all the goods and bads that happened. 

Heaving a sigh, Clyde shakes his head.

“Clyde? Clyde?” Clyde’s eyes snap from Rey to the man sitting across the bar from him.

“What can I get you Bobby?” Clyde asks, running a hand through his hair as he casts a glance back over his shoulder.

“I’ve been waiting for a beer since the last time you asked. You alright there buddy?” Clyde nods, retrieving a beer for Bobby before setting to work on the sink full of glasses that need to be washed. He holds the glass carefully with his good hand and runs the rag around it and inside the glass with his prosthetic arm. 

It had taken him some getting used to, working some animatronic thing, but once he had gone up to Charleston and met with the specialist, he had figured out how it worked. It did him worlds better than the hard plastic thing he had when he first came home. 

His heart squeezes painfully in his chest at the thought that the fates had somehow determined a lovely little thing like Rey was destined to be with someone as damaged as him. She is so vibrant and beautiful and even though he knows he doesn’t know much about her, he knows she deserves better than him.

“You’re thinking too loud there Clyde.” Mellie’s voice breaks through Clyde’s thoughts and he hums, looking up at his little sister with wide eyes.

“What’s that Mells?” He asks, returning to washing the glasses like he hadn’t been staring a hole into the bartop.

“I said you’re thinking too hard. Looks like steam’ll come outta your head if you stand there too much longer.” Mellie giggles and Clyde shakes his head. 

“I always got lots to think about Mells, you know that.”

“Mmhm, but does it pertain to a certain pretty little thing sitting at the end of the bar?” Mellie’s curls dip to touch the countertop when she nods her head towards the end of the bar where Clyde knows Rey is sitting. “Come on, she looks like someone kicked her kitten Clyde, go talk to her.”

“She’s got better things to do than to converse with me, Mells. Why don’t you go talk to her?” Clyde sets aside one glass and starts on another one, keeping his eyes low as he hears Mellie’s stool scrape against the floor. 

“I just might. I’m not going to let you mess up something as good as this, Clyde Logan.” Mellie huffs and her boots click away from where he stands.

Clyde strains his ears but he cannot hear what Mellie and Rey talk about. He only looks up when he hears two stools scrape against the floor. He sees Rey and Mellie leave and he frowns suddenly, feeling cold without Rey’s presence near.

* * *

Rey startles awake to voices but lays still for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest. It takes her a moment to realize she’s in the spare bedroom Mellie had offered her for the night and she sniffles as she rolls over onto her side, straining her ears to listen.

“No Mellie. That’s not fair to her.” The deep soothing voice of Clyde Logan comes through the crack in the door and Rey shifts to sit up, sniffling gently.

“She’s your soulmate Clyde. You owe it to you both to at least try.” Ah. Mellie. It sounds like they’re arguing about her. Rey shifts the blankets closer to her body and listens, trying to not make a sound.

“What could she possibly want with a broken man like me, Mellie?” Rey imagines Clyde running his large hand through his dark hair, and she hears footsteps, imagining he’s pacing the living room, too large for the small space.

“She deserves to make that choice though. I’ve talked to Kira, did you know that they come from nothin Clyde? Hmm? Nothin. They’re orphans with no family and Rey stayed while Kira left.”

“She could do a lot better than me though, Mellie.”

“There ain’t nothing better in the world than a soulmate.” 

“But that’s not fair to make that choice for her, Mells.”

“She looks at ya like ya’ve hung the moon, Clyde.”

“Mellie.” 

“Don’t Mellie me. You know I’m right.”

“I know you’re right but that doesn’t make it any better Mellie. What could I possibly give her?”

“Everything.” Rey isn’t sure when she stood from her bed or entered the hall. She’s not even sure what she’s wearing when she enters the living room but she knows that she can’t listen to him belittle himself anymore.

Mellie’s eyes widen when she notices Rey and Clyde’s head snaps around so he can look at her. He raises his hand into the air as if to reach for her but seems to think better of it. “Rey ya deserve-”

“You don’t get to decide what or who I deserve, Clyde Logan. In two days you’ve shown me a future I never knew I even had. Sure it’s murky and unclear still, but don’t I deserve to make my own choices for a change instead of having them made for me?”

“But ya’-”

“No. I deserve that, don’t I?” She’s unsure when the tears well in her eyes and spill over or when the feeling of abandonment wells in her chest but she fights the need to crumble.

Clyde looks stricken, wild eyed with his hair tousled and Rey only feels the need to sob come on stronger. “Of course ya do darlin I just… I don’ want..”

“You don’t want me…” Rey whispers, dropping her eyes to nod slowly to herself. “Y-you can just say it, you know. You don’t have to belittle yourself in order to save my feelings any. I-I’m used to people leaving.”

“Now wait just one minute little lady.” Clyde’s footsteps are loud on the floor and Rey cringes back a bit which makes him pause. “Don’t go puttin words in my mouth.” Rey watches him crouch down and she sniffles as he catches her eyes, shaking his head. His eyes are a dark honey and Rey can see herself falling easily into them. She wishes he would let her.

He touches her cheek gently, cupping it in his large palm and she can't help but nuzzle into it, shivering at the warmth that seeps into her very soul. “Don’t you dare go puttin words in my mouth like that. I ain’t ever said such a thing. I wouldn’t dare. I just don’t want you jumpin into sommat you’re not ready for or really want just on account of some mystical connection. You’ve got a life and mind all your own.” His expression is earnest and his hand is warm on Rey’s cheek. 

“Then why are you counting me out before we’ve even tried?” More tears fall as she reaches for him. His large jaw makes her hands look small as she cards her fingers through the hair there before resting them along his cheeks and behind his ears. Her lips tremble as she cries and she knows she must look a sight.

Clyde drops his gaze to the floor. “Look Rey. I’m not much. I’m a simple man who leads a simple life. I ain't got but one hand and a bar and that’s all there is to me. I’m not a scholar or a miner or anyone with a real amount of talent. I just think you-” Rey yanks herself away from him with a sob.

“If you tell me what you think I deserve one more time Clyde Logan I might just hit you.” She scrubs at her face as she stalks away from him, emotions torn between being upset at him and the feeling of abandonment that just won’t go away. She hears him stand but doesn’t expect the warm arm around her waist or the firm torso along her back. Dark hair dips across her collarbone as warm lips press to her shoulder, bared by the too-large shirt that she’s wearing.

“Please don’t walk away from me.” He whispers into her skin. He sounds as broken as she feels. “Please don’t walk away, I feel it too.” Rey hiccups out a sob before turning to press her face into his shoulder, curling her arms around his massive frame to dig her fingers into the plaid that covers the wide expanse of his back. 

She clings to him, sobbing hard, as she feels him move, feels him sit them down on the couch. She’s never had anyone chase after her before. Everyone just lets her walk away, but settled in Clyde’s lap, she can’t help but feel as if that’s not true with him. No matter his concerns and protests, Rey believes that Clyde Logan will never let her walk away.


End file.
